Permata Merah Muda
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Naruto akan menikah? "Argh..." / "Lihatlah wajahmu..." Apakah ia tak dapat mengurus pernikahannya sendiri. "Naruto-sama" Ah aku tidak akan sanggup kalau seperti ini terus? Malam ini tidak hujan dan bulan dengan bulatnya menerangi malam. Bahkan bintang-bintang liar pun tergoda olehnya. Aku siap. "Jadi..."
1. Chapter 1

Mulai : 14-April-2014

Selesai :

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto. **

**Saya hanya meminjamnya. **

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto akan menikah? "Argh…" / "Lihatlah wajahmu…" Apakah ia tak dapat mengurus pernikahannya sendiri. "Naruto-sama" Ah aku tidak akan sanggup kalau seperti ini terus? Malam ini tidak hujan dan bulan dengan bulatnya menerangi malam. Bahkan bintang-bintang liar pun tergoda olehnya. Aku siap . "Jadi…"

**.**

**Perhatian : Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Canon. Mungkin OOC. Roman? Friendship? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**. **

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Permata Merah Muda**

Jika malam ini tak hujan

Berarti sang rembulan akan datang

Jika temanku akan datang

Maka sambutlah ia dengan senyuman

Lembutku ungkapkan kata yang lama hadir

Perasaan bimbang janganlah hentikan rasa terdalam

Aku tahu aku bukanlah Raja

Tapi tenanglah karena kamu tetaplah sang permata merah muda

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah terlewati. Dinginnya udara mulai sedikit demi sedikit tak terasa lagi. Matahari menyinari tempat-tempat gelap. Tidak ada musik bertalu-talu, tidak ada genderang riuh dari para pemuja suka cita. Yang ada hanya satu. Bunyi jam beker itu yang melantunkan suaranya dengan keras. 'Tut… tut… tut…' dan semakin lama semakin keras 'TUT… TUT… TUT…'. Tapi, telah setengah jam berdendang dengan kerasnya belum juga mampu membangunkan sang pemuja ramen itu. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mendengkur. Ya, mendengkur dengan suara yang tersamarakan. Hah, bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, karena bersamaan dengan dengkurannya, wajahnya menghilang? Atau lebih tepatnya tertutup oleh buntalan kapas itu.

"Baka Naruto. Banguuun…!" Dan suara menggelegar itu dengan mudahnya membangunkan sang blonde.

"Eh. Sakura-chan, hehehe."

**Buagh**

"Shannnarooo…"

**Klontang**

Pagi ini, Hokage yang telah menduduki kursi jabatannya selama dua tahun itu sepertinya harus merelakan beberapa lembar uang dalam dompetnya. Mengganti perabot rumahnya.

Naruto dengan langkah yang lambat melangkah menuju kantor Hokage sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia tidak sendirian. Lihatlah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Gadis itu terlihat sedang tersenyum geli, meski mulutnya sedang ditutupnya dengan satu tangan. Ya, salahkan saja Hokage berambut blonde ini yang hampir setiap hari bangun kesiangan. Walau ia akui, enam bulan belakangan ini Naruto sudah agak jarang bangun telat. Tapi selama satu setengah tahun menduduki posisi Hokage. Jangan ditanya? Bukankah menjadi perjuangan Sakura tersendiri? Setiap pagi harus ke rumah Naruto. Membangunkannya. Beruntung ia memiliki kunci apartemen pemuda ini, kalau tidak mungkin bukan hanya sedikit perabotan yang rusak. Tapi juga pintu masuk apartemen itu pasti tandas. Dan pagi ini siapa sangka sang Hokage telat bangun lagi. Lelah mungkin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata hanya Sakura wanita yang sering datang ke apartemen Hokage ini. Mengingat hal-hal itu membuat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak-tidak,' batinnya.

"Sakura-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala begitu. Oh ayolah, aku bisa telat nanti." Mendengar suara dari pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura tertegun. Ia menghentikan lamunannya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Maaf-maaf aku hanya …"

'Eh?'

"Bukannya aku yang harusnya bicara seperti itu Naruto! Kalau saja aku tidak membangunkanmu dulu aku pasti tidak akan telat menuju rumah sakit." Potong gadis itu dengan ucapannya sendiri dan memasang wajah yang pura-pura kesal. "Bukankah sebentar lagi ada rapat dengan Gaara, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma."

"Hei, jangan mengejekku Sakura-chan. Huh baiklah, aku menyerah. Ayo kita tidak usah banyak berdebat! Kita harus cepat!"

Setelah beberapa kata terlontar itu, Naruto dan Sakura pun melanjutakan perjalanan mereka lagi. Berjalan bersama melewati satu jalan yang sama pula. Karena Sakura memang berniat untuk mampir ke kantor Hokage dulu. Dia ingin mengambil beberapa dokumen yang kemarin ketinggalan di kantor Hokage.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk. Menjadi bagian dari rutininas penduduk Konoha hari ini. Semua orang tengah bergelayut dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Pun demikian dengan mantan Hokage ke-lima itu. Sibuk. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya? Di samping tubuhnya ada satu, dua, empat, bahkan tiga puluh tujuh kardus yang entah berisikan apa. Sementara asistennya yang masih setia menemaninya, meskipun sudah termasuk juga berusia dewasa hanya berekspresi dengan tersenyum kecil. Atau kadang malah memasang cengiran-cengiran terpaksakan.

"Shizune! Menurutmu, apakah semua ini sudah cukup?" tanya wanita itu pada asistennya.

"Ehm… mungkin." jawab Shizune sambil meringis.

"Huh. Si bocah nakal itu sungguh merepotkan saja. Padahal ia sudah jadi Hokage sekarang. Tapi, untuk hal seperti ini saja dia tidak perhatian. Apakah dia tidak memikirkan wanita yang dinikahinya." Dan sekali lagi Shizune hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat untuk siapa semua ini dipersiapkan.

"Yosh. Baiklah sebaiknya kau membantuku memasukkan semua ini ke gudang. Tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, bukan?"

"Baik Tsunade-sama." jawab Shizune.

Enam puluh menit kemudian. Barang-barang tadi masih berserakan kini sukses tertata rapi dalam gudang. Cukup lama juga, bukan? Ya, karena barang-barang itu harus dicek lagi, agar nanti ketika memang sudah waktunya dipersiapkan tidak ada lagi kesalahan.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Matahari telah bergerak ke atas selama tujuh jam lebih. Panas di musim semi ini terasa menyenangkan hati karena langit menjadi cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup sedang, dengan sesekali menggoyangkan daun-daun pepohonan. Pun juga dengan pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar rumah sakit itu. Melambai-lambai seakan-akan mengatakan 'kemarilah! duduklah dibawah sini'. Tempat yang tepat untuk menghilangkan lelah. Dengan tidur pastinya. Namun agaknya berbeda dengan dokter muda itu yang sedari awal masuk ke rumah sakit masih saja berkutat dengan banyak dokumen-dokumen.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Suara pintu diketok memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Masuk." katanya keras.

"Forehead!" Dari arah pintu terlihatlah sesosok wanita bermata biru dengan memakai pakaian kerja rumah sakit. Menandakan bahwa ia juga salah satu dari pegawai di sana. Gadis muda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kepala rumah sakit yang tengah duduk.

"Eh. Ino." Kepala rumah sakit itu menoleh. Menatap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Jadi…?" kata Ino itu menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Jadi apa Ino pig." Dengan tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada kertas-kertas yang sebenarnya telah selesai dikerjakannya. Sakura, sang pemilik surai merah muda menjawab dengan tak sabaran.

"Huh. Bukankah tinggal sepuluh hari lagi. Kau tidak siap-siap. Dengan hatimu mungkin." Sakura kini tertegun, ia tidak mungkin lupa bahwa sepuluh hari lagi salah satu sahabatnya akan…

"Heh. Iya, bukankah Naruto…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ada sesuatu hal yang sepertinya ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Dan tanpa mempedulikan Ino, Sakura bangkit dari kursi berjalan menuju pintu, berniat minggalkan ruangan itu. "Tolong sampaikan dokumen itu pada Miyako-chan Ino! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." katanya, menunjuk ke arah meja kerjanya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Huh dasar." desah pemilik surai pirang panjang terdengar kemudian pada sahabatnya. "Dimana ya perawat itu sekarang?"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepatnya. Atau berlari lebih tepatnya. Ia melewati satu, dua, tiga, empat suster yang ada dalam rumah sakit Konoha. Terus dan terus berlari, beruntungnya tidak ada yang tertabrak olehnya. Surai merah mudanya sangat mencolok. Tentu untuk orang yang baru mengenalnya akan berpendapat bahwa gadis itu sungguh manis. Seperti permata. Permata merah muda. Sehingga tanpa menatap secara detail pun banyak orang yang akan tahu siapa dia.

"Sakura-sama!"

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan."

"Ck. Mendokosai."

"Sakura-neechan."

"Sakura. Mau kemana kau?"

"Eh. Sai." Ia tertegun dan kini berhenti melangkah. 'Sebenarnya mau ke mana aku,' pikirnya dalam hati. "T-tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke kedai Ichiraku." sangkalnya kemudian, namun bukan murni sebuah kebohongan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tengah lapar.

Sai hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Oh ya, aku juga belum makan siang. Jadi bolehkah aku…?"

"Boleh." sahut Sakura cepat sebelum pemuda pucat itu sempat merampungkan ucapannya. Sakura dan Sai pun berjalan bersama menuju kedai ramen itu. Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sepi, itulah hal pertama yang mereka dapati. Mungkin karena jam makan siang telah lewat. Mereka pun segera masuk dan memesan mie-ramen tentunya. Lima belas menit diisi dengan keheningan masing-masing, belum ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya itu bertanya dengan memasang senyum bekunya. "Jadi apa kau sudah siap Sakura?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sai yang tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah Naruto akan..." jawab Sai menggantung.

"Ya. Ya aku tahu Naruto akan menikah." Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari bibirnya. Sakura tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ya, sepuluh hari lagi Naruto akan menikah. Sesuatu yang sangat istimewa. "Siap atau tidak aku harus siap, bukan? Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."

"Oh. Begitu." respon Sai. Ia kini memasang wajah datar. "Eh. Iya aku punya sebuah buku menarik." lanjutnya dengan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam saku ninjanya sambil memasang ekspresi aneh. "Kau pasti suka."

**Cara-cara Menjadi Wanita yang Lembut**

Dan Sakura hanya melongo menatap buku itu.

Cara-cara menjadi wanita yang lembut. Hahaha, Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Dia akui bahwa dia memang bukanlah wanita yang lembut. Meski sesekali ia dapat pula menjadi gadis manis. Walau tidak selembut Hinata, temannya. Karena ia lebih suka menjadi wanita yang kuat. Bahkan ia rela untuk berlatih di bawah bimbingan seorang Tsunade, yang kini berstatus mantan Hokage ke-lima. Ia tidak ingin selalu membebankan segalanya pada sahabat blonde-nya. Yang akan selalu siap sedia seperti seorang panglima ketika sang Raja tengah membutuhkannya. Percaya atau tidak, tiap kali ia tengah dalam keadaan terjepit. Sahabatnya selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan hanya dengan memanggil namanya. Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan? Dan memikirkan itu membuat wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba.

"Ah iya, karena kau kan rekan se-timku, akan kuberi setengah harga."

"Eh…" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sampingnya lagi. Menatap buku itu untuk ke dua kalinya. Yang kemudian dia hanya meringis, menyadari kebiasaan teman pucatnya ini yang kadang-kadang konyol.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap buku itu lagi. Mendadak pikirannya melayang, membayang tentang Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto yang tengah dalam sikap serius dan Hinata yang lembut dan malu-malu. Apakah ia harus membeli buku itu. 'Ambil saja,' batinnya berteriak. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Entahlah ia tak tahu. Ia hanya yakin. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak-tidak. Terima kasih."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Sekarang hari telah sore. Lihatlah betapa indahnya matahari yang menemani hari ini, yang kini tengah menghangatkan perasaan pada dada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sebuah mega senja menghiasi langit menemani kebersamaan keluarga-keluarga yang tengah berkumpul setelah kesibukan yang masing-masing dilakukan setiap anggotanya.

Sakura, tengah menatap langit sore hari ini pula. Mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Menetralisir kelelahan yang sejenak menderanya. Untuk sejenak. Ia tengah duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Sesekali dapat ia lihat pula senyum beberapa orang pasien yang berada di sekitar taman ditujukan kepadanya. Hangat. Itu yang ia dapatkan. Beruntung, bukan? Sebuah perasaan yang menenangkan bisa ia peroleh dari orang lain. Yang bahkan bukan termasuk keluarganya, temannya, atau orang terkasihnya. Sejenak ia bersyukur dengan pekerjaan yang ia jalani ini.

"Sakura-chan!" Terdengar suara yang memanggil gadis itu. Dari arah samping. Ia pun menoleh empat puluh lima derajat ke kiri. Seorang pemuda seusianya. Dan juga mengenalnya. Menatapnya lembut.

"Naruto." ucap Sakura kemudian.

"He he he." Naruto dengan perlahan mendekat ke bangku itu, dengan cengengesan. Dan memamerkan beberapa giginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ayo bersiap-siap." jawab pemuda itu yang belum melepaskan senyum di wajah tampannya. Yang kemudian tangannya mendekat ke arah belakang kepalanya seperti menggaruk sesuatu. Kikuk.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini tengah menatap lelaki itu bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan lelaki di dekatnya ini.

"Hm, kita harus mewakili Konoha ke Suna untuk memperkuat kerja sama antar desa dan memberikan sedikit bantuan." jawab Naruto. Gugup. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa segugup ini berada di dekat Sakura. Sepertinya suasana sore ini menghipnotisnya. Menularkan perasaan berdebar di dadanya.

Sakura semakin tambah bingung, "Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

Mengerti raut tak mengerti dari gadis lawan bicaranya ini Naruto pun menjawab cepat, "Ya. Karena kau kan Kepala rumah sakit. Dan karena di Suna sedang krisis dokter setelah perang. Jadi mereka meminta bantuan Konoha untuk memperbaiki beberapa hal."

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu. Namun rasanya ia harus menanyakannya. Meski sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tenang saja untuk masalah itu, kita akan kembali setelah enam hari. Dan kita akan berangkat besok. Jadi masih ada tiga hari." jawab Naruto yang kini mulai duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar menggila. Yang ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya ini menunggu jawaban atau persetujuannya, dan hanya kata itu yang harus ia ucapkan. "Baiklah Hokage-sama"

Sejenak keheningan tercipta diantara kedua muda-mudi itu. Namun selang beberapa saat kemudian, tawa tak tertahankan pun pecah. Sebagai penutup sore hari ini. Sungguh menyenangkan.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Sakura pun pergi ke Sunagakure. Mereka tentu tidak sendiri. Bersama dengan rombongan jounin-juonin yang nantinya akan membantu tugas Naruto dan perawat-perawat yang akan membantu Sakura tentunya. Dan dalam waktu dua hari mereka sampai di desa Suna. Sesampainya di sana mereka berdua mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari seluruh rakyat desa. Tentu bukan suatu yang mengherankan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Perang yang menyakitkan telah membuat mereka berdua menjadi sosok seorang pahlawan. Semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan setelah diberitahu jika mereka berdua hanya dua hari di desa Suna. Rakyat Suna sangat kecewa.

Kunjungan itu seperti sebuah wisata. Naruto merasakan bagaimana menjadi pusat perhatian. Desa Suna, tidak banyak mengalami kerusakan akibat perang. Dan pastinya tidak merubah ciri khas darinya, berpasir. Tentu bagi orang-orang yang jarang berkunjung ke desa ini akan mudah sekali terserang penyakit. Cuacanya begitu menyengat. Namun, bagi para ninja haruslah dituntut untuk beradaptasi dengan semua kondisi, bukan? Beberapa hal yang Naruto dapat lihat di desa ini. "Desa Suna ternyata cukup indah." Ya, beberapa hal yang cukup menarik dilihatnya. Sebagai Hokage ia kini dapat menilai sesuatu. Bahwa keindahan memiliki cirinya tersendiri untuk setiap tempat.

Hari pertama termasuk hari yang menyenangkan. Para tetua di desa ini begitu memperhatikan bagaimana Hokage muda itu menjelaskan berbagai macam cara Konoha dalam membangun kembali desa setelah perang. Maklumlah, karena sangking banyaknya shinobi yang gugur dalam perang. Membuat desa ini butuh bantuan desa lainnya untuk bangkit kembali. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah kerja sama antar setiap orang, maka desa akan kembali dengan cepat.

Gaara hampir tidak percaya. Ternyata dua tahun menjadi Hokage. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto sanggup menjadi orang yang cerdas. Mampu menggabungkan antara logika dan perasaan. Ia tidak heran, jika ketika rapat banyak kunoichi muda yang mengintip di luar jendela. Ia tahu itu. Mungkin yang ia tidak tahu. Kenapa kunoichi berambut merah muda itu tampak memalingkan mukanya. Kesal. Apakah ada masalah diantara Naruto dan Sakura? Gaara tersenyum tipis. biarlah mereka sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya.

Tak terasa satu hari berjalan dengan singkat. Pagi telah berganti petang. Jam dinding di ruangan itu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ini waktunya sang Hokage itu untuk beristirahat. Ia pun melangkah pergi dari ruangannya selama kunjungan di Suna. Niat awal ia akan ke rumah sakit di Suna, menjemput Sakura tentunya. Namun ada yang menarik atensinya. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Huwah. Hancur ya! aku tahu. Sebenarnya ini Oneshot (*Bener gak tulisannya) tapi berhubung telepon genggam saya kurang mau diajak kompromi untuk mem-publish fic ini, jadi saya bagi dua. Itu aja. Waktunya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mulai : 14-April-2014

Selesai :

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto. **

**Saya hanya meminjamnya. **

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto akan menikah? "Argh…" / "Lihatlah wajahmu…" Apakah ia tak dapat mengurus pernikahannya sendiri. "Naruto-sama" Ah aku tidak akan sanggup kalau seperti ini terus? Malam ini tidak hujan dan bulan dengan bulatnya menerangi malam. Bahkan bintang-bintang liar pun tergoda olehnya. Aku siap . "Jadi…"

**.**

**Perhatian : Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Canon. Mungkin OOC. Roman? Friendship? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**. **

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Permata Merah Muda**

Jika malam ini tak hujan

Berarti sang rembulan akan datang

Jika temanku akan datang

Maka sambutlah ia dengan senyuman

Lembutku ungkapkan kata yang lama hadir

Perasaan bimbang janganlah hentikan rasa terdalam

Aku tahu aku bukanlah Raja

Tapi tenanglah karena kamu tetaplah sang permata merah muda

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

Tak terasa satu hari berjalan dengan singkat. Pagi telah berganti petang. Jam dinding di ruangan itu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ini waktunya sang Hokage itu untuk beristirahat. Ia pun melangkah pergi dari ruangannya selama kunjungan di Suna. Niat awal ia akan ke rumah sakit di Suna, menjemput Sakura tentunya. Namun ada yang menarik atensinya. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ia menoleh ke samping ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata hijau. Siapa dia? "Masih ingat denganku," kata gadis itu kemudian. Naruto tersentak. Ia ingat sesuatu. Gadis ini bukankah gadis yang ditemuinya ketika perjalanannya untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi.

"Shizuka! Kau Shizuka kah?" tanyanya, sedang gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, di sinilah sang pemuda dan wanita bersurai hitam itu berada. Di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Shizuka menatap Naruto lembut. Ia senang sekali bertemu lagi dengan pemuda ini. "Jadi, dia yang bernama Sakura?"

"Eh." Naruto sedikit terkejut. Tanpa menoleh ke samping ia menambahkan, "Kau melihatnya?"

"Ia, tadi." jawab gadis itu. "Saat mendengar kau akan berkunjung di desa Ini. Aku juga sedang berada di pinggir desa. Karena penasaran aku pun masuk ke desa ini. Dan ternyata memang benar." Gadis itu berbicara dengan riang. Ia mengingat kenapa ia sampai mau untuk menuju ke Suna. Dan pemuda disampingnya ini hanya diam. Menunggu kata apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan gadis di sampingnya. "Jadi, kau masih menyukainya, bukan?"

Awalnya Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar. Sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Eh." Shizuka berjengit, terkejut dengan jawaban yang Naruto berikan. 'Apakah orang yang bernama Sasuke itu telah berhasil Sakura dapatkan, sehingga Naruto menyerah?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tahu Naruto sangat menyukai gadis merah muda itu. Dan ketika ia melihatnya sendiri. Ia tidak begitu terkejut. Sakura seperti sebuah permata. Manis sekali.

"Aku tidak hanya menyukainya."

"…"

"Sekarang aku sangat mencintainya dan bahkan lebih. Mencintainya dan akan selalu menjaganya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa. Tapi inilah, yang dapat aku lakukan dattebayo!"

Shizuka hanya diam, ia paham sekarang. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Sungguh pemuda yang baik. Shizuka sempat berharap andai ia adalah Sakura. Ia akan sangat bahagia sekali. Namun pikiran itu menguap tiba-tiba. Ia cukup senang mengenal Naruto. Naruto yang membuatnya yakin bahwa masih ada seseorang yang akan dapat dicintai olehnya.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Bahkan sebagian lampu-lampu penduduk sudah mulai padam. Kedai-kedai pun sudah mulai tutup. Para shinobi dan penduduk biasa, ada pula yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Pun demikian dengan pemuda blonde itu. Ia sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya, atau lebih disebut tempat tinggal sementara ketika tinggal di Suna. Dia berjalan dengan pelan. Kepalanya masih memikirkan obrolan-obrolan dengan gadis dari desa Nadeshiko itu. Dia telah siap.

"Eh. Itu kan Naruto-sama." Merasa dibicarakan pemuda bernama Naruto itu pun menoleh. Ternyata ada beberapa kunoichi yang melihatnya, tersenyum ke arahnya. Karena merasa diberi senyuman, ia pun membalasnya, meski kikuk. Melihat kumpulan gadis-gadis muda itu, ia seperti ingat bahwa ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Tapi, apa? Ia bingung. Sejenak ia berhenti melangkah untuk berpikir.

"Gawat, Sakura-chan." rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun berbalik arah dengan segera berjalan lebih cepat. Menyadari waktu memang telah malam. Dan beberapa langkah ia berlari tak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Karena sama-sama terburu-buru terpaksa mereka berdua bertabrakan.

**Dugh. **

"Oh. Naruto-sama. Maaf."

Naruto mengusap kepalanya, mendongak melihat lelaki yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua dari dirinya. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa paman." katanya cepat. Karena tanpa sengaja melihat orang di depannya ini memakai sebuah jam tangan. Naruto mendapat sebuah ide. "Oh ya kalau boleh tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam sebelas malam."

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri sekali lagi. Karena seharusnya bukankah ia tadi akan menuju ke tempat Sakura jam Sembilan malam. 'Pasti gadis itu sekarang sudah ada di penginapan', pikirnya. Sebenarnya percakapan dengan Shizuka tidak terlalu menyita waktu. Tapi ada hal lainnya. Ini semua karena para kunoichi yang dengan riuhnya tiba-tiba datang ke kedai itu setelah tahu bahwa ada ia di sana. Sebagai seorang yang ramah, Naruto tentunya dengan senang hati meladeni para gadis-gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan keterlambatannya sekarang. Itupun ia beruntung karena berkat paman pemilik kedai yang dengan sopan mengatakan, "Maaf kami mau tutup sebentar lagi." Gadis-gadis itu akhirnya berhenti mengganggunya. Dia tahu pesonanya karena menjadi pahlawan desa bahkan pahlawan di dunia shinobi begitu dahsyat. Tapi kalau begini terus, hidupnya tidak akan tenang. Sejenak ia merenung, mungkin pernikahannya ada gunanya juga.

Ia pun berjalan kembali. Meski ia tahu ia dapat menggunakan jurus ruang dan waktu, 'hiraisin'. Hokage itu memilih melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak semua hal harus menggunakan jurus ninja, bukan? Kakinya terus melangkah. Kini tak menuju ke rumah sakit, melainkan berbalik arah. Hingga beberapa waktu berlalu sampailah ia menuju penginapan itu. Dibukanya pintunya. Telah sepi. Mungkin para shinobi telah tidur. Lalu ia pun masuk kedalamnya. Berjalan dengan mengendap-endap menuju sebuah kamar. Membuka pintunya, memastikan sesuatu. "Huh. Rupanya dia sudah tidur, sebaiknya aku juga." desahnya pelan. Dan perlahan ia meninginggalkan kamar itu menuju kamarnya. Terlelap.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Tanpa bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia memperhatikan sebuah jam beker yang berada di sampingnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, masih satu jam lagi sebelum ia harus melakukan aktifitasnya. Perlahan ia pun bangkit. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi sebelum kemudian mempersiapkan sesuatu. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian. Busana Hokage telah melekat dibadannya. Kini, ia telah siap. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

**Cklek.**

"Shizuka!" Naruto melongo. Pagi ini, sesosok gadis yang tadi malam bertemu dengannya. Kini tengah berada di depan pintu penginapan itu. Gadis itu sama terkejutnya, ia seperti hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya. Mendengar nada keterkejutan dari Hokage ini, Shizuka hampir angkat bicara sebelum. . .

"Eh, kau sudah datang. Naruto aku mau pergi dulu ya! Shizuka akan menemaniku mencari beberapa tanaman obat dan berkeliling ke desa Suna." Seorang gadis merah mudah tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto. Ya. Dia Haruno Sakura.

Naruto tidak menyadari kedatangan Sakura, ia tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau sudah kenal?" katanya sedikit ragu. Wajahnya memucat.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda itu Sakura pun berkata, "Iya. Kemarin." Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi lagi dari lawan bicaranya, Sakura menarik tangan gadis yang menunggunya. "Ayo Shizuka!" katanya riang. Berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Sampai nanti, Naruto!"

"…"

Pagi ini meski merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Naruto cukup senang karena melihat Sakura yang tampak senang. Dia tenang karena sepertinya Sakura tidak marah mengingat semalam ia tidak menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Mungkin Sakura tidak menunggunya. Ia memang berharap Sakura menunggunya. Karena Naruto telah terbiasa menghampirinya di rumah sakit. Bukankah suatu kewajaran juga kemarin malam jika ia melakukan kebiasaannya lagi. Namun sejenak Naruto dapat bernafas lega karena Sakura tidak menunggunya. Sebab jika Sakura menunggunya, pasti ia akan marah nantinya karena Naruto terlambat datang.

Beberapa waktu berjalan Naruto telah sampai diruangannya. Setelah diperjalanan tadi, seperti kemarin ia mendapat senyuman dari para penduduk, termasuk pula kunoichi yang seolah sengaja menunggu dia melewati jalan itu. Kini, ia tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan. Tidak ada yang sulit. Hanya dokumen-dokumen yang berisi hal-hal biasa. Namun sejenak atensinya teralihkan dengan sesosok shinobi Sunagakure yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya. Ada hal yang seolah penting. "Naruto-sama, kami mendengar ada dua kunoichi yang terjatuh dari bukit karena mencari tanaman obat." Naruto ingat sesuatu. Bukankah Sakura sedang mencari obat? Naruto menatap shinobi itu. Ia memang menugaskan beberapa shinobi untuk membantunya mengawasi Sakura. Dan dilihat dari raut muka shinobi itu. Dia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Dimana lokasi tepatnya?" tanyanya.

"Di ujung desa. Sebelah barat."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari shinobi itu, Naruto tersenyum. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana." Kemudian ia bangkit dan merapal sebuah jutsu. Dan setelahnya ia menghilang. 'Hiraisin'.

Hiraisin. Sebuah jutsu warisan dari sang Tousan yang kini dapat ia kuasai. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun ia yakin bahwa itu Sakura. Dan untuk memastikannya ia menggunakan jutsu ini. Karena ia memberikan ke gadis itu sebuah kunai yang telah bersegel.

**Sret.**

Naruto, telah sampai ditujuannya. Ia tersenyum karena mendapati seorang gadis merah muda berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto." Di detik itu Sakura senang sekali. Ia tersenyum riang. Dan Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Oh jantungnya mulai menggila.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shizuka?"

"Eh." Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. memalingkan mukanya kemudian. Kesal. "Oh Shizuka ya. Shizuka, Shizuka. Itu dia ada di bawah pohon."

Mendengar itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampiri sebuah pohon yang ditunjuk Sakura. Tidak jauh dari keduanya. "Kau tak apa-apa." tanyanya pada gadis berambut hitam yang tengah duduk itu.

"A-ak-ku tak apa." jawabnya.

Karena melihat Naruto menghampiri Shizuka. Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Dasar, Naruto. Baka, baka, baka!"

"Eh. Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung entah pada siapa, karena gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba berjalan menjauh. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Ternyata dua hari berkunjung di Suna, adalah waktu yang sangat-sangat cepat berlalu. Hal itu tak terlepas dari betapa hangatnya sikap penduduk desa kepada utusan dari Konoha. Sehingga dua hari bukanlah waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup sebagai sebuah bantuan, bukan. Meskipun Naruto dan Sakura telah menjelaskan banyak hal agar Suna segera pulih seperti Konoha. Namun, tetap saja harus ada yang mengawasi perkembangan itu. Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan beberapa jounin dan perawat yang ada pada rombongan ini. Mungkin hanya sampai keadaan Suna sudah siap.

Malam ini malam yang begitu dingin. Udara Suna memang tidak berubah. Siang hari panas yang menyengat, dan malam harinya berlaku sebaliknya. Dingin yang menusuk tulang. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan niat gadis itu untuk memandangi langit. Melihat bulan dan bintang di atas balkon. Sesekali ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Jadi. Sedang apa seorang gadis malam-malam begini belum juga tidur."

"Eh." Sakura kaget. 'Naruto,' batinnya. "Tidak apa, hanya sedikit mengenang tentang masa-masa yang indah saja. Lalu sedang apa pula seorang Hokage menemui seorang gadis malam-malam begini?"

"Hei, jangan menggodaku Sakura-chan. Aku kan seorang Hokage, dan pastilah aku harus menjaga setiap rakyatku dari para penjahat malam bukan?" kata Naruto yang berada di samping Sakura. Mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh ya, apakah benar? Atau hanya untukku?" Gadis itu mencoba menggoda pemuda itu. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek sang Hokage dengan tingkah bercanda. "Kau semakin gombal Naruto." lanjutnya. Mendengar itu Naruto malah tertawa.

"Ha ha ha. Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian baka!" Dan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Pura-pura kesal.

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi. "Jadi bolehkah Hokage ini menemani sang kepala rumah sakit?"

Kini Sakura menatap Naruto lembut. "Sepertinya tidak ada alasan buat seorang kepala rumah sakit untuk menolak perintah itu, bukankah begitu? Hokage-sama?" jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. Setelahnya ia tambah 'geli' karena melihat Naruto yang cemberut.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Gadis muda berambut merah muda itu menciumnya. Menularkan kehangatan melalui mulutnya. Perlahan ia mulai melepaskan balutan penutup itu. Menggunakan tangannya. Ia kini menggigitnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening itu keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia terisak. Sesenggukan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan kini.

**Brak.**

"Sakura! Kau sedang apa?" Mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan gadis pirang panjang yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Ino!" Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kaget. Hampir-hampir ia melompat dari kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

Melihat tanda keterkejutan dari sahabatnya Ino pun mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga ia dapat melihat bahwa sahabatnya, Sakura tengah menangis. Ia iba. Tapi, bukannya menenangkannya dengan baik. Ia malah bersorak riang karena hal lain. "Oh. Akhirnya kau melakukannya." Perlahan insting menggodanya muncul. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya coklat dari tuan Uzumaki itu, eh?"

Mendengarnya Sakura cemberut. Benar, ia tengah memakan coklat pemberian Naruto yang bahkan sudah sampai hari kesepuluh jika ia tak memakannya sekarang. Ia menikmati coklat itu. Manis. Dan mengingat nama Naruto, otaknya bekerja lagi untuk membawanya menuju alam khayalannya.

Tiga hari lagi. Tiga hari termasuk sekarang. 'Oh aku tidak siap,' pikirnya. Bagaimana ini. Argh. "Naruto akan…" akan menikah. 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya. Ia frustasi. Ah mungkin ia harus berenang. Eh, bukankah ia sanggup berjalan di atas air. Oh tidak, memikirkan hal-hal tentang sang Hokage membuat wajahnya panas. 'Aku butuh air, aku butuh air.' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hei. Forehead!"

"Sakura."

"…"

Sakura menoleh ke pusat suara yang memanggilnya. Dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah merah padam.

**Byiur.**

"Sudah bermain apinya. Lihatlah wajahmu terbakar!" Dan sekali lagi sahabatnya itu menggodanya. Kini, dengan menyiramkan segelas air mineral yang di atas kerjanya ke wajahnya. Beruntung baju kerja yang tengah ia pakai tidak sampai basah kuyup. Hanya beberapa cipratan kecil yang akan kering beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa katamu Pig!" Sakura geram juga. Tapi ia berusaha tenang atas tindakan sahabatnya yang mampu mendinginkan wajahnya sesaat. Namun mengingat kata-kata Ino barusan. Menariknya untuk memikirkan pemuda pirang itu lagi. Dan wajahnya memerah lebih dari tadi. "Uh." 'Apa ini gara-gara aku kebanyakan memikirkan Naruto ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Hei Sakura! Kau itu kuat. Shannnarooo.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Lihatlah bulan itu, begitu indah. Bulat dan bercahaya terang. Bahkan bintang-bintang liar pun tergoda untuk mendekat. Malam ini tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki yang sering mengantarnya pulang itu akan datang. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini ia sering sekali salah tingkah. Salahkan debaran jantungnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menggila. Malam ini Sakura pulang tidak terlalu malam, karena dokumen-dokumen yang menjadi pekerjaannya telah terselesaikan. Ia dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya menuju tas merahnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sakura-chan!"

Hei. Sepertinya pemuda itu malah membuat prediksinya terbantahkan.

'Oh tidak. Si baka ini lagi.' kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia sedikit merasa aneh. Antara kesal, ingin marah, dan malu. Oh, dan jantungnya mulai lagi, berdetak tidak karuan. Menyebabkan wajahnya mulai merah padam.

"Hei ada apa denganmu. Kau sakit, wajahmu merah padam seperti itu?" Naruto yang kurang mengerti keadaan malah memasang cengirannya.

'Ini semua gara-gara kau baka.' rutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

Tanpa menunggu Sakura menjawab Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura. Menariknya untuk mengikuti arah kaki pemuda itu melangkah. Atau lebih tepatnya membawanya berlari menuju suatu tempat. "Naruto. Apa yang kau…" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti. Wajahnya lebih merah padam lagi, setelah menyadari tatapan dari penduduk desa. Beberapa waktu berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di suatu tempat. "Ini…" Ia takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah rumah sederhana namun memiliki taman yang indah. Ada beberapa macam bunga di sana. Sakura terkesiap. Ia sedikit banyak tahu maksud pemuda di dekatnya ini. Tapi semua ini, benarkah?

Mendadak Naruto memegang tangannya lebih erat. Kali ini dua tangan. Dan lebih, hangat. Pemuda itu berada di depan Sakura. Menatapnya lembut.

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu dari semua teman-teman kita. Kita lah yang pertama akan menikah. Aku tahu kau pasti takut. Takut bila pernikahan ini gagal. Takut bila kau tak dapat menjadi istri yang baik." Gadis itu hanya diam, mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya ini memang benar. Ia sedikit tidak yakin. Ia tidak percaya bahwa pahlawan desa yang digilai banyak gadis-gadis ini masih mencintainya. Bahkan memilihnya untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. "Dan aku juga takut." Sakura tertegun. Lalu apa maksudnya?

"Tapi, percayalah aku akan berjuang keras demimu. Dan demi anak-anak kita nanti. Karena, karena kaulah Haruno Sakura. Permata merah muda."

Dan sakura hanya dapat membekap mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar terbakar.

"Jadi…?" tanya Naruto yang tengah menatap Sakura penuh harap.

**Hiks… hiks… hiks…**

Naruto terkesiap. Gadis merah muda itu, Haruno Sakura—tengah menangis. Ia tak mengerti. Apakah yang ia katakan tadi adalah sesuatu yang salah? Tapi, ia belum menyerah untuk meyakinkan Sakura agar tetap yakin menikah dengannya. Naruto meraih sesuatu dari saku ninjanya. Beberapa kertas. "Sakura-chan!" panggilnya pelan. Sakura, yang tadinya menunduk dan menangis itupun mendongak menatap mata biru sang Hokage.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya padaku. Aku akan berjanji kepadamu." Naruto berujar mantap, ia menatap kertas-kertas dalam genggamannya—membacanya. "Pertama, aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Kedua, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

"…"

"Ketiga, aku akan…"

"Cukup Naruto!" Sebelum Naruto sempat membacakan janji-janjinya lebih banyak lagi Sakura memotong ucapannya. Mengusap air pipinya, yang berhenti teraliri cairan bening itu.

"Jadi…?" tanya sang Hokage itu lagi.

"Huh." Gadis itu menghempaskan nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan mengingat perkataan Naruto yang dilontarkannya tadi. Meluapkan semua keraguannya. Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi alasannya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Ia telah yakin bahwa bersama dengan pemuda ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia percaya. "Ya. Tidak ada yang perlu dibatalkan bukan?"

Cincin kembar itu bertaut kembali bertaut. Pesta pertunangan yang diadakan sebulan yang lalu memang tidak akan pernah menjadi mimpi buruk. Pernikahan pasti terjadi, begitupun dengan mereka berdua, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Tak… Tik… Tak… Tik … Tuk**

"Ayolah Sakura-chan! Pegangan yang erat! Nanti kau bisa terjatuh dari kuda ini loh"

Naruto harus berterima kasih pada Sai setelah ini. Meskipun ia harus membayar cukup mahal juga untuk kuda lukisan ini. Tapi, betapa senangnya ia malam ini. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang romantis bersama Sakura.

Sedangkan untuk Sakura sendiri. Lihatlah ia sedang kesal. Bibirnya mengkerucut ke depan dan wajahnya merah madam. Malu.

"Akan kuhajar Sai setelah ini."

**Shannarooooo**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha. Gimana? Gimana? Jangan bunuh saya! OK. Buruk sekali sepertinya. Banyak kata-kata yang kekurangan diksi dan aneh jika dibaca. Terasa diulang-ulang, bukan?

Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada reader yang telah bersedia memberikan review pada fic pertama saya. Hujan tak turun. lalu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang yang satu ini. Jujur saya akui judulnya memang kurang mewakili isinya. Tapi, yah meskipun hanya sedikit yang nyangkut semoga tidak ada yang keberatan.

Banyak sekali kesalahan dalam fic ini, padahal saya akui saya buat cerita ini dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Saya baca lagi. Edit lagi. Maklumlah sepertinya saya harus mengakui bahwa saya tidak memiliki bakat alami sebagai seorang penulis.

Mungkin terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf kepada para author apabila ada kata-kata yang sama. Atau bahasa penulisan yang terkesan 'meniru'. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya author baru. Jadi, dimaafin ya. Hehehe. Akhir kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
